


Bajo el sol más brillante

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Osasuna, Romance, comedia, date, día en el campo, poquito drama, porque atsumu Es Dramático
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Atsumu solo creyó que sería una divertida y romántica cita en el campo. Tal vez un paseo a caballo en la pradera, unos besos sobre la hierba...Pero Kita tenía otros planes. Y cuando Kita se proponía algo -por mucho que odiaras su plan- era difícil decirle que no.O en donde Kita invita a Atsumu a pasar un día en su granja; y Atsumu consigue su mejor look con estilo cool y  «campesino», sin saber que acabaría trabajando de sol a sol.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Bajo el sol más brillante

Miya Atsumu eligió su mejor atuendo veraniego en el armario esa tarde.

Fue difícil, sin embargo. Toda su ropa era demasiado genial y de buen gusto.

Además... no todos los días recibías una invitación del maravilloso y precioso Kita Shinsuke para tener una cita _vintage_ en medio del campo.

Sí, Atsumu estaba extasiado. Puede que lo suyo con Kita no fuera más que apenas unas cuantas salidas por aquí y por allá —era difícil coordinar desde que Atsumu jugaba para los MSBY Jackals y Kita se la pasaba desde que apenas salía el sol en la granja—, pero era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que pasarían solos todo un largo día.

Estaba seguro que se le saldría el corazón por la boca de los nervios y la emoción.

Cuando bajó a desayunar antes de salir a tomar el autobús, Osamu, que ya estaba atragantándose con unas tostadas con huevos revueltos y tocino, frunció sus espesas cejas.

—¿Así es como piensas salir hoy? —preguntó con voz aburrida, pero intrigada—. ¿Pretendes ir así...? ¿Al _campo_? ¿Te vistes de esa manera para pasar el día en medio del campo?

Atsumu intentó no ofenderse ni tomárselo personal. Era Osamu, después de todo. No podía ostentar de tener buen gusto ya que era Atsumu quien ingirió todo el buen gusto en el vientre materno junto con el resto de nutrientes.

Además, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionar su vestuario? ¡Atsumu había trabajado duro para combinarlo! ¡Incluso buscó inspiración en _Pinterest_! ¡Le había costado casi treinta mil yenes armarse hasta de calzones nuevos y sin agujeros!

Pero, claro, ¿qué podía esperar de un burro más que una patada?

¿Qué podía esperar de Osamu Miya?

Osamu, que creía que una gorra negra, crocs verdes con calcetas de Star Wars y una camiseta gris con agujeros en las axilas era un atuendo socialmente aceptable para salir a tomar cervezas con Suna Rintarou en el antro de la esquina.

Ser el gemelo guapo y con estilo de la familia no era una tarea sencilla.

—¿Qué dices, Samu? Si me veo como todo un galán retro de Hollywood —Atsumu se señaló de arriba abajo con orgulloso—. Este es mi atuendo de hoy _salgo_ con Kita Shinsuke, y de hoy _follo_ con Kita Shinsuke.

Si Osamu no estaba juzgándole antes en su mente, ahora definitivamente sí que lo hacía. Atsumu podía sentirlo. Algo así como la telepatía de los gemelos —o tal vez fuera porque Atsumu era demasiado predecible la mayor parte del tiempo.

Osamu levantó las cejas hasta el cielo. Hizo una mueca que no le gustó para nada, y luego procedió a dar otro bocado demasiado grande de su calórico desayuno. ¿Ese gordinflón _en serio_ se atrevía a cuestionar sus elecciones de moda?

Atsumu se había perfecto. Per-fec-to. ¡Deletreado y todo!

Se había calzado sus pantalones caqui más ajustados y que le dejaban unos muslos de infarto y una cintura estrecha gracias al cinturón color maíz. Lo combinaba con unos _espadrilles_ como calzado en color blanco con la punta negra. En la parte del torso optó por una camisa holgada color hueso y que dejaba un escote pronunciado gracias a los botones desprendidos.

¡Hasta eligió un par de lentes de sol de tipo _Clubmaster_! El cristal era de un tono marrón y el armamento se trataba del clásico carey.

—Atsumu, literalmente tienes un pañuelo estampado con cactus en la cabeza —dijo Osamu—. Si yo fuera Kita, sentiría que mi pichula murió para _siempre_.

Ahogó un jadeo indignado y se llevó una mano al pecho. Aquello era cruzar el límite.

¿Atsumu no lo había mencionado?

Sí. Llevaba un pañuelo atado a la cabeza como si fuera una bandana.

Un par de mechones rubios se escapaban por los bordes, pero es que su pañuelo era a prueba de tontos. ¿Acaso Osamu no tenía neuronas? ¡No podía ir al campo sin un pañuelo!

—Qué ingenuo eres, Samu. Eso te pasa por ser el hermano pequeño —Atsumu dio una risilla condescendiente—. Es que me vestí campesino para pasar el día con Kita. Quería estar en el _mood_.

Osamu no le miraba a los ojos. Seguramente fuera por sentirse avergonzado por quedar como el gemelo sin neuronas, y no porque sintiera vergüenza ajena del humano con el que compartía ADN.

Por supuesto que era por eso.

Atsumu vio la hora en el reloj y se percató con que ya eran más de las nueve. Si bien era temprano para ser un sábado —Atsumu solía aprovechar para dormir como un oso por salir de copas junto a Bokuto y Hinata los viernes; Sakusa rara vez aceptaba—, Kita le había dicho que se apareciera antes del mediodía para disfrutar más horas juntos.

En la parada del autobús tendría al menos media hora de espera, y luego casi cuarenta minutos hasta arribar al campo de los Kita.

Osamu estaba a punto de dar un bocado a su —posiblemente— tercera tostada con huevos revueltos, pero Atsumu se la arrancó de las manos. Su hermano se miró perplejo la mano mientras Atsumu aprovechaba para darle un ruidoso beso en la cabeza —el cabello de Osamu olía a shampoo de coco; el mismo que Atsumu le robaba en secreto porque le dejaba una cabellera sedosa.

—¡Te veo luego, Samu! —Atsumu agitó la mano. Se calzó su bolsa de tela haciendo malabares para que no se cayera más huevo de la tostada—. ¡Te juro que llevo condones!

—Me importaría que tengas condones si es que fueras a tener sexo con alguien que pueda impregnarse de ti —dijo Osamu con los brazos cruzados—. Pero dudo mucho que alguien querría tener descendencia contigo. Puedo quedarme tranquilo.

Nada le hacía más ilusión que quedarse discutiendo con su gemelo, pero otro hombre maravillo le estaba esperando para tener la cita más genial de todos los tiempos.

Aunque Atsumu luciera como el _fuckboy_ , en el fondo de su corazoncito no era más que un romántico empedernido.

Y pensar en pasar un día en el campo junto a Kita —sobre una manta comiendo un almuerzo casero y preparado con amor, besándose mientras los dientes de león les rozaban las mejillas y las aves cantaban, aspirando el aroma a flores de la piel bronceada y sin camiseta de Kita, paseando a caballo por la pradera salvaje, enredándose bajo el sol de verano hasta que un inmenso manto de estrellas sin contaminación lumínica cubriera el cielo...

¡Atsumu no podía esperar a tener su día romántico!

* * * *

—Shinsuke, preciosura —Atsumu rio con nerviosismo—. ¿A qué te refieres con que vamos a _trabajar_?

Más que risa nerviosa, en realidad Atsumu estaba al borde de un brote histérico.

Kita Shinsuke estaba parado al frente suyo —y sí, estaba tan dorado y precioso como podía esperarse del granjero más guapo de su generación.

Tuvo que contener de apretarse el pecho —Atsumu podría haber sufrido un infarto de miocardio en ese momento— ante la carita desconcertada de Shinsuke. Llevaba su overol de mezclilla lleno de tierra y demasiado ancho, una camiseta manga larga blanca pese al intenso calor. La cabeza cubría su pelito tan correcto con un inmenso sombrero de paja para hacer sombra a sus rasgos tan delicados.

Atsumu siempre había admirado lo bonito de los rasgos de Kita. Y se lo había dicho más de una vez —solo que Kita no se tomaba muy bien el pequeño agregado de que era tan hermoso que podría haberle hecho un montón de bebés si así pudiera.

Pero el mundo no estaba preparado para una criatura tan etérea y que cargara los genes de las familias Kita y Miya.

A no ser que heredaran la parte de los genes de Osamu.

—Atsumu, no entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto —respondió Kita con tranquilidad—. Te lo comuniqué cuando hablamos por teléfono hace dos días.

_Ah_ , Atsumu quería poder besar esos labios tan formales. Todo lo que salía de la boca de Kita siempre parecía oírse como un poema.

Excepto cuando hablaba de _trabajar_.

En el campo.

Entre la tierra y los arrozales.

Atsumu sentía que le comenzaba a bajar la presión.

—P-pero, Shinsuke —rio Atsumu rascándose una mejilla—. Creí que tendríamos tiempo a solas, ya _sabes_... un momento romántico... solo tú y yo... en la pradera... tú cabalgando un semental mientras no llevas camiseta...

Kita parpadeó algo asombrado.

—¿Perdón?

—Yo nunca he trabajado en el campo, esa es la verdad... —dijo Atsumu, cabizbajo—. No soy del que está acostumbrado a ensuciarse, ¿sabes?

—Lo dices como si yo fuera sucio —notó Kita con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Me estás diciendo sucio?

—¡ _No_!

Atsumu se pasó desesperadamente una mano por la nuca. Quería sacarse el pañuelo de cactus para asfixiarse a sí mismo.

—¡E-es que en realidad me preguntaba si tu abuelita estaría bien con todo esto! —intentó atajarse—. Ya sabes, los ancianitos pueden ponerse algo territoriales con su campo...

—¿Estás llamándole anciana a mi abuela?

Atsumu entró en pánico.

—¡Digo...! —carraspeó—. Qué genial suena trabajar, Shinsuke. Maravilloso. Magnífico. Extraordinario.

Pero Atsumu realmente no podía engañar a Kita. No cuando le miraba de arriba abajo a su atuendo de galán retro de Hollywood.

—Puedo prestarte algo de ropa, si gustas —dijo el otro—. Aunque, por supuesto, es probable que te quede pequeña. Te has puesto fornido con los años, Atsumu.

Atsumu otra vez sintió esas inquietas palpitaciones en el pecho. En idioma Kita, aquello significaba que estuvo pendiente de su crecimiento muscular gracias a la carrera deportiva profesional.

Además... no es como si el mismo Kita no hubiera probado un poco de su _fornido_ cuerpo. Por supuesto que sí. Atsumu le había dado pase libre a tocárselo cuando quisiera, pero su precioso Kita era tan correcto que siempre acababa pidiendo permiso o preguntando si estaba _bien_ que acariciara por debajo de la ropa.

¡Por supuesto que estaba bien, maldita sea! ¡Lo que no estaba bien era que le pidiera su permiso para _todo_ excepto para hacerlo trabajar!

Pero Kita sonreía de forma tan dulce que Atsumu no era capaz de decirle que no. Podría haber hecho explotar el mundo, vender a Samu y _Sunarin_ —el novio de Samu, _duh_ — a la mafia, o incluso cosechar arroz grano por grano durante el resto de la eternidad.

—Será un gran día, Atsumu, ya lo verás —dijo Kita. Entonces le asestó una cesta de mimbre contra el pecho—. Yo que tú comenzaría a arremangarme los pantalones.

* * * *

Atsumu aprendió un par de cosas importantes durante el trabajo en el campo.

La primera de ellas es que el repelente de mosquitos debería haberse considerado un bien de necesidad esencial. Lo estaban picoteando tanto hasta en las nalgas que no tenía dudas que Samu sentiría su trasero picando en ese mismo instante gracias a la telepatía de gemelos.

La segunda de ellas es que el lodo no era tan asqueroso como pensaba.

Era mucho peor.

Y la tercera...

—¡Atsumu! —exclamó Kita a varios metros de distancia; tenía enterradas las botas de goma a la altura de las pantorrillas en el agua estancada del arrozal—. ¡Ten cuidado! Si te caes, arruinarás la plantación. Además, podría meterse una sanguijuela en tus pantalones.

_Oh_ , sí. Muy atento de parte de Kita. Pensar primero en el arroz, y no en Atsumu que necesitaba tener más equilibrio y precisión que cuando levantaba la pelota de voleibol para sus brillantes compañeros.

Pero recolectar arroz debería haberse considerado una tarea de alto riesgo y adrenalina. Cuando Atsumu metió el primer pie en el arrozal, entre el agua, el lodo y la plantación, se dio cuenta que él no estaba hecho para esas cosas.

Puede que Kita fuera del tipo trabajador —la clase de marido que trabaja de sol a sol para llevar el plato de comida caliente a la mesa. Uno que sonreía cuando el sol le besaba de lleno en la cara cuando trabajaba con toda esa fuerza física en el campo.

De hecho, ni siquiera el sol o cualquier estrella podría competir con el tipo de sonrisa que se escapaba inconscientemente de Kita cuando trabajaba.

Y, si Atsumu pudiera describirse a sí mismo en base a ese momento en medio del arrozal, diría que era un universitario de la carrera de artes y quebrado que apenas está comenzando a vivir solo y se alimenta a base de _ramen_ deshidratado hecho en la cafetera.

¿En dónde estaba Osamu cuando lo necesitaba para salvarle? Ah, sí.

Estaba en su cabeza. Riéndose a carcajadas ahora mismo de él.

Casi podía escucharlo e imaginar sus enormes ojos escrutadores. Eso hacía hervir todavía más su sangre.

Necesitaba algo para calmarse. Tal vez un beso de Kita. O verle un poco sin camiseta. Al menos la clavícula. Atsumu no pedía mucho. Le bastaba con solo un par de segundos.

— _Atsumu_ —repitió Kita ya a muchos más metros de distancia. Agitó una mano en el aire—. ¿Estás bien?

Atsumu se las ingenió para mantenerse de pie sin sentir arcadas a causa del tacto del lodo en sus pies. Él no tenía unas botas de goma para meterse en el agua, y todos en la familia Kita tenían pies de princesa —a diferencia de los Miya y sus pies tamaño ogro y llenos de callos.

Agitó también una mano hacia Kita, pero intentó verse mucho más casual y coqueto.

—¡Nunca había estado mejor! ¡Recolectar arroz es lo máximo! —vociferó Atsumu; el arrozal estaba tan desierto que su voz retumbó—. ¡Muy divertido, Shinsuke!

Kita esbozó una sonrisa al escucharle, y se dio la vuelta con los hombros mucho más relajados que antes. En cuanto lo hizo, Atsumu dejó de sonreír.

Un mosquito zumbó cerca de su cara. Se dio una bofetada a sí mismo en un intento de matarle, pero justo cuando creía haber salido victorioso, ¡el muy maldito continuó volando como si Atsumu fuera un inútil en eso de matar insectos!

Bueno, eso, y en recolectar el maldito arroz.

* * * *

El campo no olía tan bien como Atsumu se lo esperaba.

De acuerdo, él sabía que la imagen de la pradera oliendo a flores silvestres, frutas y a la humedad previa a la lluvia era solo una fantasía. Atsumu no era _tan_ idiota.

Pero, ¡por supuesto que no se esperaba que el campo oliera peor que las flatulencias de su hermano luego de salir a por comida mexicana!

El campo olía, literalmente, a caca.

Y no cualquiera caca. A _muchos_ tipos de caca.

Kita le explicó que eso era el olor del excremento animal traído por el viento. Si bien la familia de Kita no tenía más que unas cuantas gallinas en el criadero, liebres salvajes, además de un par de vacas y un toro, había cerca un tambo lechero, así como también un criadero de cerdos y otro de ovejas.

—Eso que hueles son los deshechos de los cerdos —dijo Kita con total naturalidad—. Son los que huelen peor. Ya sabes, es porque se alimentan a base de grano.

Atsumu tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no vomitar la tostada con huevos revueltos y _bacon_ que se robó de Osamu. Asintió como si lo que Kita dijera fuese la cosa más normal y romántica del mundo.

—Por supuesto que sí —habló Atsumu—. Al menos huele mejor que Samu y Sunarin combinados.

Esperó hacer reír a Kita con su comentario, pero el más bajo de los dos le dio una mirada severa. Casi se sentía regañado por su padre.

_Aunque_... imaginar a Kita con la autoridad de un padre... castigándolo en la cama... usando un cinturón contra su blancuzca nalga...

_Daddy Kita_ era una fantasía que le mantendría vivo de momento.

—¿Atsumu? —escuchó la voz de Kita en la lejanía—. ¿Me estabas escuchando?

—Lo siento, Shinsuke —Atsumu se llevó una mano al corazón—. Es que estaba perdido en tus ojitos.

—Bien, tendré que repetirlo —suspiró Kita; totalmente ajeno a los intentos de ligue de su novio—. Porque iremos a buscar algunos huevos y a ordeñar leche de las vacas. _Sissy_ está a punto de reventar ya.

—¿Disculpa? —Atsumu rio agitando la cabeza—. Creo haberte escuchado decir que _ordeñaremos_ una vaca. A menos que con _Sissy_ te refieras a ti...

Atsumu se arrepintió de su broma guarra en el mismo momento que Kita le vio con dureza. Así como lo hizo un par de horas atrás con la cesta de arroz, Kita le empujó un cubo de metal contra el pecho.

Luego, sonrió. Como si ordeñar leche de una apestosa vaca y recolectar un par de huevos recién salidos del culo de una gallina fuera la experiencia más enriquecedora y divertida.

De repente sintió que los huevos revueltos de la mañana le caían mal a su estómago.

—Excelente. Sí escuchaste bien —dijo Kita—. Yo iré al gallinero. A ti te toca Sissy. Y no te preocupes, solo duelen los dedos al principio. ¡Luego te acostumbras!

* * * *

Atsumu decidió que nunca más bebería leche ni ingeriría huevos —en ninguna de sus formas— por lo que le quedaba de su triste vida.

No es que él fuera un señorito remilgado de la alta sociedad —pero comenzaba a sospechar que _sí_ que lo era–; sin embargo, ordeñar una vaca debía entrar en el top de actividades más horrorosas que podía experimentar un ser humano.

—¿Qué se _supone_ que es esa cosa viscosa que sale de la ubre? —Atsumu tembló por culpa del escalofrío que sintió al recordar lo que vio—. Y creo que he decidido que soy _gay_ , y no bisexual. No quiero tocar ni una sola teta nunca más en mi vida. ¡Además, _Sissy_ decidió hacer popó cuando la estaba ordeñando!

Atsumu no confesaría que, un poco, envidiaba a las estúpidas vacas. No hacía nada más que comer hierba y mugir. Y cagar en donde sea que les apeteciera. Solo debían levantar la cola y hacerse encima, sin importarles si estaba un inútil como Atsumu o el mismísimo emperador de Japón en su presencia.

—Eso que sale es pus —contestó Kita encogiendo los hombros—. Por eso filtramos la leche antes del consumo.

Sintió una indigestión más fuerte que cuando Osamu salió de viaje con Suna, y Atsumu vivió a base de galletas rancias que encontró en la alacena. Nunca supo de hacía cuánto tiempo llevaban cultivando bacterias allí.

—Por supuesto no me lo dirías —rio Atsumu—. A veces puedes ser diabólico, primor.

Kita sonrió, y el corazón de Atsumu dio un suelto. ¡En serio que sonrió!

Tuvo que contenerse de besarle toda su cara preciosa y redonda. Kita se quitó el sombrero para airear un poco su acalorada cabeza, al igual que tironeó del cuello de su camiseta para que entrara algo de fresco en su cuerpo. Se abanicó a sí mismo y secó las gotas de transpiración que recorrían su frente. Atsumu sintió que se babeaba al imaginar su piel dorada recubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

Pero Kita también iba lleno de tierra de los pies a la cabeza. Incluso los puños de sus mangas estaban decorados con pequeñas plumas blancas que solo podían pertenecer a las gallinas.

Atsumu, por su parte, no quería saber cómo es que lucía. Seguramente iba hecho una piltrafa.

Una piltrafa que llevaba más de treinta mil yenes en ropa, y que acababa de llenarla de tierra, pus de ubre, agua estancada, sudor y también caca de vaca.

Las cosas que uno hacía con tal de poner en remojo la...

—Ahora iremos a recolectar algunas frambuesas, arándanos, y también cerezas —dijo Kita sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Ya estaba encaminándose a través de un sendero que llevaba al bosque, pero se volteó para mirarle—. Son tus favoritas, ¿no?

Ya. Bien podría haberle pedido matrimonio en ese momento, y Atsumu le diría que sí. Caca de vaca y todo.

Atsumu decidió seguirle intentando fingir efusividad. Se acomodó el ya mugriento pañuelo de cactus sobre su sudada cabeza, y emprendió camino junto a Kita —que ya tenía una cesta muy adorable cargada en su antebrazo— hacia el bosque de atrás de la granja.

Craso error.

Atsumu llevaba los tobillos al aire con sus pantalones —como cualquier bisexual con decencia—, y las ramitas y cadillos comenzaron a picotearle casi al instante.

—¡Auch! —masculló Atsumu luego de ver unas manchitas de sangre sobre sus preciosos zapatos, aunque ahora eran una monstruosidad de tela y de barro—. Creo que acaban de herirme de muerte...

—¿Huh? —Kita arqueó una ceja—. Seguro solo sean las garrapatas. No pasa nada, no se pegan mucho tiempo a los humanos. No estés llorando, Atsumu.

—¡¿Las _qué_?!

Pero Kita no respondió. Se había sacado de una funda en la cintura un cuchillo bastante afilado —y Atsumu podría haber comenzado a tener fantasías sexuales, de no ser porque le estaban masacrando los tobillos— que utilizó para despejar el camino de la espesa hierba sobre el sendero.

Atsumu no tenía una cesta, Pero Kita le explicó lo básico para recolectar bayas salvajes. Se sintió casi un experto en cuanto sus ojos se agudizaron y empezaron a divisar los pequeños frutos entre los arbustos.

Kita estaba recolectando unas jugosas frambuesas cuando Atsumu detectó un fruto de un morado azulado tan oscuro como la noche. Incluso venía con unas flores blancas muy bonitas.

Arrancó una con dos dedos y chistó a Kita para que se diera la vuelta a mirarle. Se la enseñó con orgullo.

—Mira este fruto tan genial que encontré, Shinsuke —dijo—. Se ve muy apetitoso, ¿a qué sí?

Kita escaneó el fruto en sus dedos. Creyó que se acercaría con más detenimiento, pero solo pestañeó rápidamente sin hacer ni un solo otro gesto con la cara.

—Eso es _belladona_ —le comentó—. En pequeñas dosis podría causarte aceleración del ritmo cardíaco, dificultad para respirar, espasmos, fiebre alucinaciones. En dosis más altas... pues te envenenaría hasta la muerte.

La _belladona_ se escapó de los dedos de Atsumu.

Kita se dio la vuelta para continuar con la recolección de frambuesas.

* * * *

No es como si las cosas se hubieran puesto sencillas desde entonces.

Habían hecho una muy pequeña pausa para comer —demasiado tarde, para su gusto; los genes Miya eran delicados en cuanto a la comida— en la que la abuela de Kita les invitó un pequeño caldo de arroz que solo terminó quemándole la lengua y causándole más calor del que el sol de verano le estaba provocando en la piel.

Depositaron todo lo que venían recolectando, y Atsumu creyó que _al fin_ Kita le llevaría bajo algún sauce para besarlo hasta que le quitara la respiración más que la _belladona_. Atsumu había estado hiperventilando desde que la tocó, pero en el fondo sabía que solo estaba lloriqueando por atención.

No hubo sensuales cabalgatas en la pradera, pero sí que tuvieron que alimentar a los caballos y llevarlos hasta el establo. Atsumu fue perseguido por un pequeño potrillo que solo quería _jugar_ con él.

O eso decía Kita.

Dijo lo mismo de la bandada de gallos y gallinas que también lo persiguió cuando se acercaron a dejarles su alpiste para el almuerzo.

Al final, Atsumu no solo terminó atacado por mosquitos, sanguijuelas y garrapatas, sino que al menos _dos_ gallos le rasgaron sus carísimos pantalones y le provocaron una pequeña herida en la pierna que tuvo que cubrir con su pañuelo de cactus.

Tendría que explicar todas sus cicatrices de guerra con el equipo. Bokuto no le dejaría en paz hasta que fueran un par de ancianos en el asilo.

Mientras Kita le curaba, los dos se mantuvieron en un completo silencio. Atsumu no sabía muy bien qué decir —y tampoco tenía mucho humor para ello.

Ni para seguir con la _cita_ en absoluto.

* * * *

Cuando estaban regresando durante el atardecer hasta la casa, las rodillas de Atsumu cedieron sobre la hierba.

Kita escuchó el estruendo y volteó casi al instante, preocupado. Pero preocupado _de verdad_. Podía ver en sus ojos pequeños la angustia por haberle visto tropezar como un debilucho que nada puede hacer bien, y eso le hizo dejar rápidamente las cestas sobre el suelo y correr en auxilio de Atsumu.

Kita le sujetó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sus cálidos brazos. Atsumu casi pudo escuchar el coro de ángeles, pensando que así debía ser como te recibían en el cielo.

—¡Atsumu! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó, preocupado. Sintió su mano desnuda acariciarle el rostro—. Estás ardiendo...

—Shinsuke, cariño, ya sé que soy guapo —trató de reír Atsumu, pero hasta eso se sentía como una odisea—. _Auch_...

Kita rodó los ojos. No era tan fácil coquetear con él.

—Estás ardiendo porque te _insolaste_. Atsumu, eres un pedazo de inconsciente; tu cara parece mi trasero cuando la abuela me castigaba por no querer salir a recolectar arroz —Kita resopló, decepcionado—. Te dije que podía darte mi sombrero...

Atsumu trató de obviar la comparación de cara con el _trasero_ de Kita; más que nada, porque sí le gustaban esas dos palabras en una sola oración...

¡Solo que no era esa la que estaba esperando, maldita sea!

—¿Y dejar que mi precioso Shinsuke tomara demasiado sol? ¡Ni hablar! —Atsumu giró la cabeza—. Además, estoy perfectamente bien. Solo me duelen un poco las piernas, pero nada que mi resistencia física no pueda soportar, cariño.

Una fugaz idea atravesó su cerebro. Debía ser la neurona funcionando. Tenía que agradecerle más tarde a su gemelo por prestársele durante un segundo.

—No, aunque pensándolo bien... creo que me duele pecho... tal vez necesite respiración cardiopulmonar...

Su inútil intento de recibir un besito de Kita —el _primero_ en todo el santo día, maldición— fue bastante inútil. Atsumu tendría que vivir con la humillación de haber fruncido los labios hacia él.

Pero, al menos, Kita no estaba mofándose. Sonreía, sí. Pero lo hacía de una manera casi triste.

Casi podía ver...

¿Arrepentimiento?

—Lo siento —dijo Kita quitándose su estúpido sombrero de granjero; podía apreciar su cabello apelmazado y sus ojos con mayor claridad gracias a la luz anaranjada del atardecer—. Es mi culpa. Sé que odiaste este día. Nunca trabajaste en el campo, fue demasiado de golpe para ti solo...

Atsumu habría la boca para corregir que, en realidad, nunca trabajó en absoluto. Pero pensó que eran demasiadas humillaciones por un único día.

Sin embargo, tampoco era capaz de ver la mueca entristecida de Kita. Ahora podía entenderlo con claridad. La cita. Absolutamente todo.

Kita no era del tipo romántico, al menos no el tipo _convencional_. Su lenguaje del amor difería mucho de la clase que Atsumu conocía: las citas pomposas, las cajas de bombones, los halagos luego de subir una nueva foto en Instagram...

Kita era la clase de hombre que te declaraba su amor en el instante en que compartía su vida contigo invitándote a recolectar arroz; la actividad con la que se ganaba la vida y le hacía más feliz que nada el mundo. En el momento en que te dejaba un pequeño desayuno y te enviaba a la cama a descansar por culpa de un resfriado. En el instante en que curaba tus heridas con paciencia y un corazón roto usando las piezas del suyo propio.

Puede que Kita Shinsuke no fuera el hombre más romántico del universo. Al menos, no para los estándares de la sociedad.

Y Atsumu no había odiado aquel día. No del todo. Solo un poquito.

Pero no era capaz de odiar algo que hiciera feliz a Kita.

Cuando todo el viejo equipo de Inarizaki hizo su junta anual cerca de las fiestas luego del primer año de graduarse, Kita les anunció el camino de vida que había escogido.

No era una elección sencilla. No cuando has vivido en la sociedad de concreto y asistido a una escuela elitista durante años. La mayoría de los muchachos del Inarizaki tenía un alto pasar económico, y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos soñaba con una tranquila vida en el campo recolectando arroz o levantándote de la cama con olor a caca de cerdos.

Todos le habían apoyado, sin embargo. Porque era Kita, y Kita no elegiría esa vida si no fuera porque realmente le hiciera feliz. A él no le interesaban los grandes lujos y las extraordinarias aventuras que tenía el mundo para ofrecerles.

¿Y quién decía que aquello estaba mal?

A veces, vivir la vida que más te hace feliz era muchísimo mejor que una colección de alocadas memorias para contar a tus nietos.

Sintió la mano de Kita acariciándole el rostro. Todavía tenía esa mueca completamente entristecida, y Atsumu sintió su corazón encogerse. Le quería y, principalmente, le admiraba _tanto_ , pero _tanto_ que no le alcanzaba el espacio en el pecho.

—De verdad lo siento, Atsumu —repitió Kita, y cerró los ojos mientras le apretaba una mejilla caliente por la insolación—. Por mi culpa rompiste tu preciosa ropa, y sé que también tus expectativas sobre este día se fueron al tacho. Terminaste herido, e incluso insolado. Quería compartirte un poco de lo que me hace feliz, pero solo ahora puedo ver que fue una pésima y egoísta idea...

—Shinsuke, no...

—Además, quería sorprenderte —continuó. Volvía a sonreír con tristeza—. Las noches son preciosas en el campo. Puedes ver constelaciones que no son visibles en la ciudad; como si se quitara un velo de encima del cielo. Lamento si te hice sufrir...

—¡Shinsuke! ¡No! —exclamó Atsumu. Intentó erguirse, pero todo su cuerpo aulló de dolor. Kita le detuvo para que no se levantara—. ¡No he odiado este día! No estoy diciendo que sea un fanático acérrimo de _Sissy_ , la vaca, pero...

—¿ _Pero_?

—¡Pero he podido pasar todas estas horas contigo! ¡Y te he visto sonriendo de forma tan brillante...! No me interesan las picaduras, la belladona o incluso la popó de Sissy si puedo verte sonreír así de nuevo, Shinsuke —Atsumu dio una gran bocanada de aire—. Creo que te adoro todavía más cuando sonríes así, y eso que no pensaba que podría ser posible.

El silencio que pesó sobre los dos fue atronador. Atsumu podía escuchar su propia sangre rugiendo con furia en los oídos.

Pensó que Kita le dejaría allí abandonado por ser un llorica demasiado cursi, pero le regaló otra de esas sonrisas y un par de mejillas coloreadas de rojo, y no precisamente por trabajar bajo los rayos solares.

El tipo de sonrisa que podía competir con el mismo sol... _no_ que tacharan eso.

Era la clase de sonrisa que ganaba al mismísimo sol por abandono.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie con cuidado. Atsumu rechinó los dientes un poco, pero no se quejó demasiado ya que no quería hacer sentir peor a Kita.

—Vamos, Atsumu —Kita le obligó a que pasara el brazo por encima de sus hombros, y su mano se asentó sobre la cintura de Atsumu—. Debemos limpiarnos un poco antes de seguir.

*** * * ***

Kita le condujo hasta la recámara para invitados, la cual contaba con un pequeño baño privado recubierto de madera. Dejó un poco de ropa amplia que conservaba hace tiempo en el closet, y le pidió disculpas por si olían demasiado a tierra.

Atsumu dijo que no se preocupara, pero Kita siempre se preocupaba demasiado por todo. También le entregó una sedosa toalla color crema, un jabón en pan —que no olía demasiado bien; y se veía un poco turbio por su color amarronado claro—, un shampoo casero con esencia de limón —que sí olía muy bien—, un gel refrescante de aloe para las quemaduras por el sol, y también una esponja para frotarse el cuerpo.

No tardó ni dos segundos en lanzarse sobre la bañera en cuanto el agua tibia cubría la mitad. Se tomó su tiempo relajándose antes de comenzar a limpiarse.

Atsumu se quejó un poco en el instante que su ardida piel entró en contacto con cualquier superficie a una temperatura diferente de su cuerpo. Frotarse la mugre del cuerpo con la esponja fue una tortura, y no es que el tenebroso jabón —que seguro daría pesadillas a Sakusa— fuera de mucha ayuda.

Se lavó rápidamente el cabello y salió un par de minutos luego de enjuagarlo. Atsumu se envolvió sobre la toalla, y se encaramó, todavía con las gotas escurriéndose por todo su cuerpo, sobre el alféizar de la ventana del cuarto que daba hacia los vastos campos de la familia Kita.

Con algo de miedo de que otro insecto nocturno apareciera para picotearle el trasero, abrió la ventana para respirar un poco del aire puro mientras se untaba con el gel refrescante.

Curiosamente ya no olía a deshechos animales. Se podía sentir un deje de humedad sobre la hierba como una fina lluvia que cae en primavera. El silencio era más relajante que aterrador, solo siendo cortado por el cantar de las cigarras en la noche.

Podría haberse quedado dormitando si no fuera porque Kita le tocó la puerta preguntando si ya estaba listo.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Me falta ponerme la camisa! —mintió Atsumu.

Kita le dijo que le esperaría en el salón comedor. Atsumu se frotó como pudo el cabello, y se vistió a la velocidad de la luz sin darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que llevaba los calzones que le dio Kita al revés.

Salió del cuarto a los trotes.

Su estómago rugió en cuanto puso un pie fuera. La casa olía bien. _Demasiado_ bien.

Olía como cuando Sunarin iba a cenar a su propio hogar. Lo cual significaba que Osamu prepararía un banquete para su preciado noviecito —y Atsumu conseguiría beneficiarse solo por ser el hermano solitario que no tenía con quien comer una cena lujosa.

Pero allí, en el hogar de Kita, oliendo la comida casera invadir sus fosas nasales, Atsumu ya no se sintió _tan_ solitario.

La sala del comedor estaba vacía. No había rastros de la abuela, pero tampoco estaba puesta la mesa para cenar. Atsumu encontró aquello extraño hasta que se percató de la cesta de mimbre que Kita estaba terminando de cubrir con una manta perfectamente doblada.

El chico le ofreció una sonrisa. Le hizo una seña hacia el refrigerador.

—¿Podrías llevar las bebidas, por favor? —preguntó demasiado cortés—. Son las botellas de vidrio que tienen agua, jugo natural de naranja y vino blanco.

Atsumu no era capaz más que de asentir. Se apresuró en hacer lo que Kita le pedía, y todavía más en tratar de seguirle el paso mientras abandonaban la casa para seguir un camino de guijarros que conducía a algún lugar de la inmensa propiedad.

Sus piernas estaban bastante agotadas a causa de todo el trajín del día, pero suspiró de alivio cuando Kita se detuvo abruptamente en un punto específico sobre la pradera. Depositó la cesta sobre la hierba para así poder extender la manta con tela de cuadros rojos, blancos y negros.

Quiso preguntarle si debía ayudar en algo, pero Kita, sin mirarle, alzó una mano para mandarlo a callar. Él solo comenzó a sacar poco a poco los productos de su cesta: dos copas, unos cuchillos y palillos, una horma de queso blanco, un recipiente pequeño lleno de mantequilla, huevos escalfados con aceite de oliva y pimienta, unos contenedores de plástico con frambuesas, arándanos y cerezas, un racimo de uvas frescas, una hogaza de pan que todavía humeaba un poco, mermelada de diversos colores dispuesta en frascos de vidrio, y también dos cuencos con arroz recubiertos con papel transparente.

El corazón de Atsumu se llenó de algo más que sangre. Empezaba a sospechar que era amor.

Kita le sonrió a su hazaña. Luego volteó a Atsumu para darle una sonrisa más brillante.

—¿Te vas a sentar?

—Yo, eh... _sí_. ¡Sí!

Atsumu depositó las tres botellas de vidrio sin etiqueta sobre la manta. Encontró el punto más cercano a Kita sin perturbar toda su obra de arte sobre la manta. Casi pensó que podría haber llorado de felicidad.

Mientras Kita sacaba un pequeño paño húmedo para limpiar las colas y cubiertos, Atsumu pensó cómo aquello no era del tipo de actividad que podría haber hecho el chico. Kita no era un romántico del tipo clásico; un picnic bajo las estrellas era la clase de cursilería que hubiera hecho Atsumu para conquistar a alguna chica guapa en preparatoria.

—Sé lo que estarás pensando —resopló Kita sin siquiera mirarle—. « _¿Por qué hace esto? ¡Kita no es un romántico! ¡Seguro estor por morirme!_ ». Asumo que eso es lo que te cruza la cabeza ahora mismo.

Atsumu ahogó un jadeo de horror.

—No lo había pensado hasta ahora —dijo—. Shinsuke, ¿estoy por morirme?

El hecho de que Kita no se lanzara a negar rápidamente aquella pregunta le asustó más. Lucía pensativo. En realidad, lucía como _Kita_.

—No lo creo —contestó—. A menos que no cuides esas quemaduras, estarás bien. Eres un tipo duro. Los gemelos Miya siempre lo han sido.

—Podrías halagarme sin halagar también a Samu en el proceso, ¿sabes? —Atsumu sonrió con su clásica sonrisa de galán—. Déjame sentirme especial por una noche, Shinsuke.

Pensó que Kita continuaría su broma, o que soltaría otro de sus comentarios que nunca recubría de azúcar para apaciguar su dureza.

—Siempre fuiste especial, Atsumu —contestó—. No sé por qué haría falta que yo te lo haga saber.

Hizo lo posible por aguantarse las ganas de gritar al escuchar a Kita decirle que era especial. Debía mantener la compostura.

—Bueno, tal vez me gusta escucharte decir cosas bonitas —dijo con cuidado—. Una cara bonita y palabras dulces. Es una buena combinación.

Kita arqueó una ceja. Le miró de reojo mientras continuaba con su ritual de desinfectar las copas perfectamente lavadas.

—Una combinación que _tú_ no sigues —notó el chico—. Porque siempre estás hablando mierda por ahí.

—¡Shinsuke! —Atsumu fingió sorpresa y horror—. ¿Con esa boca le dices a tu abuelita que la amas?

Kita dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada que le hizo sentir retortijones en el estómago. Atsumu no fingió disimulo al mirarle mientras recostaba el rostro sobre su propia palma.

Notó que Kita iba incluso más impecable que él. No había rastro del sudor, tierra o deshechos. Su cabello se veía sedoso —posiblemente por usar secador; algunas costumbres citadinas no se iban nunca—, y el overol de mezclilla que vestía estaba también limpio y con olor a jabón para lavar la ropa. Ya no tenía las estúpidas botas de goma, tampoco. Llevaba sus viejo calzado deportivo para el voleibol en los pies.

Una oleada de nostalgia le inundó.

Pero para Kita, aquel calzado seguro no tenía ninguna mayor importancia más que la de su simple funcionalidad. Solo eran unos zapatos cómodos. 

Les sirvió a los dos un poco del vino blanco que no llevaba etiqueta. Kita le contó, al pasar, que las uvas y el vino se lo compraban a una pequeña familia productora a unos pocos kilómetros de su campo.

Alzó la copa para que ambos pudieran brindar. Atsumu hizo lo mismo, y no dejó de sonreír mientras los cristales tintineaban al son de la melodía de las cigarras.

Dieron un sorbo al mismo tiempo, y Atsumu se relajó al sentir el líquido ardiente recorrerle la garganta. Nunca había probado un producto casero que fuera tan delicioso y suave —pero estaba seguro que eso cambiaría en cuanto pudiera degustar alguna de las maravillas que Kita preparó para él.

¿En qué momento hizo todo aquello? ¿Acaso Kita había dejado preparado de antemano toda su cita romántica?

La voz de Samu resopló en su cabeza; que era la voz que su mente usaba cuando se comportaba como un tonto sin neuronas. ¿Acaso no era lo que estuvo soñando para ese día en el campo?

Kita levantó la mirada al cielo. Atsumu le imitó, y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración en el momento que sus ojos conectaron con las estrellas.

Había escuchado algo sobre la contaminación lumínica y sobre cómo impedía que pudiera apreciar el verdadero cielo nocturno, pero aquello era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Las estrellas no tenían nada que envidiarle a la luna cuarto menguante de esa noche —era un sinfín de puntitos que cubrían el oscuro firmamento como un montón de pecas.

Pecas. Vaya metáfora tan profunda que la mente de Atsumu podía pensar.

Inconscientemente, volvió a mirar Kita —que continuaba apreciando el cielo nocturno— para descubrir que, en efecto, también tenía algunas pecas sobre su piel dorada a causa de las horas de trabajo bajo el rajante sol.

—¿Has visto cómo brillan, Atsumu? —dijo Kita de repente—. Te dije que las estrellas brillan más en el campo.

—Sí —respondió el mayor de los Miya con cuidado y ensimismamiento; no podía dejar de mirarle—. Brillan muchísimo.

_Pero no brillan más que tú_ , casi se vio tentado de agregar. No quería ser tan cursi siendo que Kita no era alguien que apreciara las ñoñerías exageradas.

Como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente, Kita bajó la mirada. Los dos compartieron un intenso par de segundos viéndose el uno al otro —hasta que acercaron sus bocas como dos imanes que llevaban una vida buscándose.

Atsumu sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta por la velocidad de sus latidos. La boca de Kita tenía un leve gusto a mente, al vino blanco, a un poco de fruta que tal vez degustó mientras preparaba la cesta. La suya no debía saber muy mal, tampoco, ya que sintió los dedos del otro enredarse en los cabellos a la altura de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Atsumu apretó las manos contra la fuerte pero estrecha cintura de Kita. Intentó recostarlo sobre la hierba para que sus cuerpos pudieran estar más cerca del otro —pero se detuvo justo a tiempo al tener _flashbacks_ de guerra de aquella tarde.

O sea, estaba recordando las garrapatas.

Kita se rio a carcajadas. No sabía si _de verdad_ podía leerle la mente —al igual que su gemelo— o es que Atsumu terminaba siendo predecible.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos volver a la cama en cuanto terminemos de comer —Atsumu le dio otro corto beso—. Le avisaré a Samu que regresaré mañana. O el lunes. O _nunca_.

Kita le acarició la cara y notó que tenía los ojos brillosos y cargados de sentimientos. Los dos respiraban de manera errática. Atsumu se quejó cuando Kita apretó muy fuerte su mejilla.

—¿Comer? ¿Ahora mismo? —Kita arqueó una ceja—. Y yo que estaba pensando en algo más como plato de entrada...

Atsumu debió verse como un pelmazo ya que Kita rodó los ojos. Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía —pero que tenía sentido; después de todo, era un granjero— le volteó para que fuera Atsumu el que quedaba recostado entre la manta y la hierba.

Creyó que Kita lo hacía para que fuera víctima de los insectos, pero su alma trascendió a otro plano astral en cuanto sintió los hábiles dedos de Kita comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Ya. Atsumu _sí_ que iba a morirse.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de Kita acariciarle la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Sus dedos rozaron la tela con tanta suavidad que dejó escapar un suspiro igual de leve que el sonido de un animalillo.

— _Hum_ —dejó escapar Kita—. Atsumu.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, entre horrorizado y desesperado por lo que iba a ocurrir, pero estaba tomando demasiado tiempo—. ¿Tengo una garrapata en los huevos? ¿Qué es? ¿ _Qué_?

Se recargó sobre sus codos intentando mirarse a su propia parte baja. Aparte de la creciente erección que levantaba la tela, Atsumu no estaba seguro de encontrar nada muy extraño...

Pero Kita seguía mirándole de forma rara.

—¿Acaso te pusiste los calzones al revés?

Los calzones. Por supuesto. Atsumu se había vestido tan apresurado, que acabó poniéndose la prenda al revés.

Y se notaba. Además, la parte de las nalgas tendría la clásica abertura delantera. Con razón había sentido su culo un poco más fresco de lo normal.

Atsumu no pudo más que sonrojarse y chasquear la lengua. Kita se mordió los labios y el interior de la mejilla, solo para acabar riendo con fuerza durante unos segundos.

—Ya, ya —dijo Kita poniéndole una mano sobre el centro del pecho para obligarle a recostarse de nuevo—. No es como si fuera algún impedimento. Igual te los voy a bajar.

Atsumu se mordió la lengua. Pero, por mucho que deseara que Kita hiciera lo que fuera que estaba por hacer, le tomó de una tira del overol para atraerle una última vez hacía sí y besarle con toda la fuerza y energías que le quedaban.

Tal vez el campo no era tan malo, al fin y al cabo.

Puede que tuviera lodo, mosquitos, animales infernales, insectos, pus y olores poco agraciados...

Pero también tenía a Kita Shinsuke.

Y a los ojos de Miya Atsumu, él brillaba tanto, pero _tanto_ , que estaba seguro que era capaz de opacar cualquier cosa negativa u oscuridad que había en todo el mundo.


End file.
